


That Guy

by Brumeier



Series: Bite Sized Fic [10]
Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Military, Post-Series, Prompt Fill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-17
Updated: 2016-01-17
Packaged: 2018-05-14 10:29:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5740222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brumeier/pseuds/Brumeier
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>LJ Comment Fic for Free for All: <i>Stargate Atlantis/any fandom with present or past military, John Sheppard + any, (randomly) meeting someone he has worked with in the past or otherwise crossed paths with.</i></p><p>In which Rodney lets that guy have it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	That Guy

John didn’t care how many military banquets he went to, he’d never feel comfortable at them. His problem with authority was apparently as ingrained in him as the ATA gene. No matter how many stars he had pinned to his uniform, he was never going to feel like he belonged.

“The food’s not bad,” Rodney said, coming up beside him. His plate was piled high with hors d'oeuvres. “Must’ve got a different caterer this time.”

John couldn’t help but grin. Some things never changed. “You better cut back on the cheese, McKay, or I’ll rat you out to your cardiologist.”

“Geez, it was one heart attack.” But Rodney dutifully transferred his cheese cubes to John’s mostly-empty plate. “We have two days before we have to head home. You thought of what you want to do yet? I don’t want to exert any undue influence, but Jeannie would like –”

“Of course.”

“Just like that?”

John rolled his eyes. “Madison’s been dying to show you her science fair project and you know it.”

Rodney grinned. He made a move, like he was going to lean in for a kiss, and then someone joined them. John’s automatic, polite smile faded when he saw who it was.

“General Althiser.”

John could feel Rodney stiffen up at his side, which didn’t bode well. It didn’t surprise him that Rodney knew who Althiser was, even though they’d never really talked about that chapter of John’s life. There’d never been a need.

“Sheppard. Never thought I’d see the day.”

“That’s Major General Sheppard,” Rodney said in his everyone-is-an-idiot tone. “I believe that’s one more star than you.”

Althiser narrowed his eyes. “And you would be?”

“Dr. Rodney McKay. Nobel Prize winner and smartest man on the planet. And you’re the asshole who tried to get my husband kicked out of the military because he’s a better person than you.”

“Rodney,” John said warningly. It wasn’t that he didn’t mind the support, because that always gave him an unexpectedly warm feeling, but he also didn’t want to get into it with his former CO. It was all ancient history now anyway.

“I see nothing’s changed,” Althiser said with a sneer.

Rodney gestured at him with a miniature eggroll. “There’s going to be a major military declassification coming in the next three months, and I wish I could be there to see your face when it does. Because _General_ Sheppard has saved your life over and over again, and you don’t even know it.”

Althiser’s face was turning red, and John decided that discretion was the better part of valor. He nodded politely, grabbed Rodney by the elbow, and steered them both in a different direction.

“Wow, that guy is an asshole,” Rodney said around a mouthful of cream puff.

“You don’t have to defend my honor, you know.”

That got John a disdainful look. “Please. Someone has to. You’d just stand there and take it, and you outrank the bastard. Besides, no-one talks to my man that way.”

Rodney waggled his eyebrows, and John burst out laughing. “My hero.”


End file.
